Gauges with illuminated dials and pointers have been made for many years, and for a variety of different applications. One of the largest applications for such gauges is the automotive industry where gauges having illuminated dials and pointers are used in large numbers, and have been in use for many years. Much effort has gone into the development of such gauges that can be efficiently and economically manufactured and that are aesthetically pleasing. Numerous patents have been issued on various designs and constructions for such gauges, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,163,428; 4,215,647; 4,218,726; 4,274,358; 4,771,368; 5,839,811; 5,915,822; 5,934,782; 6,276,809 and 6,663,251.